


Calming Kurtie

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Category: Glee
Genre: Cg/l relationship, DD/lb relationship, Daddy Kink, Little!Kurt, M/M, Spanking, daddy!blaine, married klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: 24/7 DDlb!Klaine. Blaine in the role of DD and Kurt as the lb. Do not want diaper, scat, or watersports. But would enjoy and love everything else. Cooper is very much aware of his brother and brother-in-law's lifestyle, and goes along with it, having no problem interacting with little!Kurt or Blaine being a caregiver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calming Kurtie

Kurt walked into the apartment with a heavy sigh, throwing his keys into the glass bowl with a bit too much force such that they spun around the bowl a couple times before settling. He toed his shoes off and kicked them under the little table rather than carrying them to the closet as he normally did, setting down his satchel and just feeling... exhausted. He simply didn't have the energy to care as he usually did. He was just... tired. Just tired.

 

"Kurt? Baby, that you?" Blaine's voice carried out to the hallway, and Kurt tiredly slipped his jacket off his shoulders and hung it loosely from a hook near the door, finally shuffling his feet along the wood floor and making his way to his husband's voice and ultimately his loving arms.

 

"Oh thank fuck," Kurt groaned as he laid eyes on the man he so loved. Blaine stood near the couch, pacifier flipping back and forth between his fingers, an activity book on the coffee table with a brand new set of colored pencils beside it, and Kurt's comfiest pajamas laid out on the couch beside him. "God, I love you."

 

Blaine chuckled, opening his arms as Kurt slid to him, socked feet slinking across the floor like ice skates as he slowly drifted from his work-stressed adult mindset to that of the little boy who had no worries or cares but to be loved and happy and playful. It was a fact that some people would never support this side of Kurt and Blaine's relationship, but Kurt was so grateful for it, and Blaine was happy to be the Daddy that his Little Boy needed.

 

"Mmm, that's my Kurtie," Blaine murmured, rubbing circles into Kurt's lower back as the taller man melted against him. "I knew this was just what you'd need when we talked during your lunch break. And then your texts... Don't need all that stress, baby. You need some down time." Kurt sighed and nuzzled into Blaine's neck, which made the shorter man smile hugely.

 

Pulling back a little, Blaine held onto Kurt's shoulder's and looked into wide blue eyes, which took on a more innocent glint when the man was in such a headspace. "Alright, baby. Time to change. You need to be comfy and happy. No more of this stressing and worrying and being upset. It makes Daddy worry and be upset, and you don't want that, do you?"

 

Kurt shook his head almost violently, and Blaine chuckled. "Noooo," Kurt said, grabbing the paci from Blaine's fingers while he was distracted by his own laughter. "Never want Daddy to be upset. You know I like Daddy happy," The pale brunette popped the pacifier between his lips as he grinned at Blaine, quickly shucking his expensive work clothes, which were actual his own design for the label he worked under, and tossing them rather carelessly on the couch.

 

It always made Blaine chuckle when Kurt was in his childish mindset. This was the only time he would so eagerly remove and discard clothing. There was just something about getting into his comfy clothes and settling down with a sippy and some coloring books that melted all cares from his overworked brain. And to be honest, Blaine rather liked picking up the delicate fabrics and folding them nicely for his husband. The nurturer inside him thrived on it, actually.

 

When he finished with Kurt's work clothes, Blaine turned back to the man he loved to find him already settled at the coffee table, well-worn sleep pants a little baggy on his hips and draped over his pale toes, old Dalton logo slightly tattered down the right side from hip to knee. The shirt was soft and snug with long sleeves that Kurt could pull over his hands and bunch up and play with all he wanted, and the neck was slightly stretched out, cut at the sides like a sweatshirt from the eighties. The whole thing was the epitome of comfort and Kurt absolutely loved it. Blaine couldn't help but grin. His husband looked so happy and utterly adorable.

 

"Whatcha lookin' at, Daddy?" Kurt asked, peering up at Blaine with wide eyes, his paci in the side of his mouth between his teeth so he could talk around it- a skill he'd quite mastered by now. He looked so innocent yet mischievous all the same, and it was just... perfect.

 

Blaine shook his head, but still he smiled. "You're so beautiful," he said softly, and Kurt blushed. "Let me go grab the snacks from the fridge and then I'll join you, okay? We can do some puzzles together. Just be ready, though, cause Uncle Cooper said he was coming over..."

 

Not many people were aware of the different aspects of Blaine and Kurt's married life. There were certain things couples just kept to themselves, after all. But, well, Cooper never really did understand how to mind his own business, so it was really inevitable that he'd manage to intrude on a 'scene'. Or one of Kurt's little days. Or burst into their old apartment while Blaine was showing Kurt a rather intense porno that he found extremely arousing... Yeah. Cooper knew a bit more than a bit too much about them. Hell, he'd actually witnessed them sorting hard kinks into 'yes' 'no' and 'maybe' lists. It had even been  _Cooper's idea_  after he had intruded on that BDSM scene.

 

So, to say he was actually pretty damn supportive of the DD/lb kink was really putting it mildly. Cooper was a supportive big brother to both Blaine and Kurt about absolutely everything, and he was glad to be a part of this aspect of their lives. He actually fully embraced Kurt's 'little' by taking on the role of Uncle- he was there as another caregiver figure of sorts, and he loved spoiling Kurt rotten, too.

 

Coming back with a sippy cup full of cran-apple juice and a plate of sliced fruit and nilla wafers, Blaine got on the floor beside Kurt so he could see the puzzles with him. "We'll have this until Uncle Coop gets here. I think he's bringing something for dinner with him."

 

"Kay," Kurt said, chewing a little on the pacifier as he studied the puzzle before him. He yelped a little when he felt a pinch to his thigh, hardly muffled at all by the thin material of his pajama pants. "Ouch! Won't bite no more! Promise, Daddy!" He looked at Blaine with wide eyes, knowing exactly what he'd done wrong. Chewing pacis was a no-no. Kurt destroyed pacifiers with his teeth on many occasions if Blaine didn't watch and correct the behavior. It had to be dealt with quickly lest they spend a fortune on the damn things.

 

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt on the nose before tugging the paci from his lips, handing him the sippy instead. "I know, baby love. How 'bout you drink some of this now, though so you aren't tempted when the puzzles give you trouble, hmm? Daddy hates having to punish his boy. You know how much I hate to hear you cry," he reasoned, watching Kurt drink some juice before holding an apple slice to his lips. "Here, have some num nums and we'll start this puzzle."

 

About the time they got to the third puzzle, with most of the grapes and half the cookies and apples gone from the plate and Kurt needing a refill on his juice, the door to the house flew open and a jovial voice rang through the hall to the living room. "Oh  _bo-oys_ ," Cooper called, and Blaine rolled his eyes. "Dinner's here! And so is the best Anderson."

 

He slid into the living room, literally, as his socks danced over the wood floor, and Kurt giggled around the pacifier he'd stuck back in his mouth.

 

"Liar!" Kurt shouted around the paci, bouncing his butt on the heels of his feet. "Uncka Coop, you's a liar! Daddy's the best Anders- _Ah_!" Kurt screamed and giggled as Cooper jumped onto the couched and grabbed the younger man, pulling him up by his armpits and dragging him onto the couch as well, tickling him all over his torso and making him squeal.

 

Coop grinned and laughed, looking just as child-like as the slightly younger full-grown man who he was assaulting with tickles, and who had lost his paci somewhere in the attack. "What was that Kurtsie-boy? Did you just say your Uncle Coop  _wasn't_  the best? 'Cause if that's the case I might just have to take all the pizza I brought and go on home..."

 

Blue-green eyes went wide and Kurt struggled harder against the big, tickly fingers. "N-no! Uncka Coop, no! You c-can't take it b-ah!-ack!" He wheezed and Cooper let up a bit so Kurt could catch his breath. Blaine looked at them both and raised a brow, but he didn't speak yet as Kurt was still going. "But Daddy's the best, Uncka Coop. Daddy's  _always_  the best. Can't help it."

 

"You done yet?" Blaine deadpanned, brow still tweaked, looking disapprovingly at Cooper and causing Kurt to timidly shrink a little, peering at Blaine like a little boy who had just been scolded, or more appropriately, knew he was in trouble. "Cooper, quit confusing him. Kurt's had a rough day and needs love and cuddles and good things. Not you being an ass and making him second-guess his instincts. Baby, you lost your paci. That's the third one this week that's either lost or chewed up. You know that's not okay..."

 

The stern voice made Kurt's breath catch, but he nodded all the same. He knew what that meant alright. Trouble. He'd get a spanking. Probably just that, but still. Kurt did  _not_  enjoy spankings- when he was Little. "'m sorry, Daddy," he mumbled, pulling the sleeve of his shirt over his thumb and chewing on it a bit.

 

"I know, baby. It's okay. You'll take your punishment like the good boy you are and all will be forgiven. For now, though," Blaine focused on his brother who had the decency to look at least slightly shameful. "Coop, where's the food? We're starving."

 

The three of them ate dinner at the high table in the kitchen so that Kurt could sit up high enough to kick his feet playfully. When they'd finished and had some ice cream bars for dessert, Blaine shot Cooper a look that told him it was time to go. The oldest man gave Kurt a tight hug and promised to bring him a special surprise next time he came over, then let Blaine know he would make plans later with them both for the weekend, and finally took his leave.

 

It was finally time for the spanking.

 

"I'm sorry, Daddy. Won't do it again. I promise. 'm a good boy, you said so. Means I don't need a spankin. Jus' need to 'member not to chew!" Kurt tried to reason, eyes wide and fearful of what was to come. He  _really_  didn't like being punished. He earned it, he knew he did, but he  _hated_  it. The thing was, Kurt was a  _brat_ , so he earned a lot of spankings. He  _always_  tried to weasel out of them. And he  _always_  ended up worse for wear because of it.

 

Blaine shook his head and chuckled slightly. "Now Kurtie, you know better than that. Arguing and sweet talking won't change what you did, nor will it change what you've earned." Blaine strode to their bedroom and gathered some items, though Kurt wasn't paying attention to see what they were. He'd barely managed to shuffle his feet enough to follow obediently behind his Daddy.

 

"Pants and undies down to your knees, please," Blaine said politely, while Kurt chewed on his sleeve, shuffling from foot to foot looking as anxious as he felt. "Come on, baby. I have the old paci that you're allowed to bite and I have the cooling lotion for after, okay? It won't be so bad..."

 

Eyes still quite wide, Kurt slowly took his hand (and spit-soaked sleeve) away from his mouth and worked the comfortable pants and ninja turtles underwear down to his knees. When Blaine held out the chewed pacifier and patted his lap with his other hand, Kurt awkwardly waddled over before glancing at his Daddy, locking eyes and swallowing heavily.

 

Golden eyes lit with love as Blaine handed over the paci and used both hands to pull Kurt close, holding him in a snug embrace. "It's okay, baby. I promise. You'll be okay. You know I'll never harm you, sweetheart. Just a bit of stinging to take away all the bad things and feelings and then you'll feel so much better. You know that's how it always works, right?"

 

Kurt nodded with a small sniffle. "I know Daddy," he mumbled clumsily around the paci that he was already biting. "'m just s-scared. Don't like spankins..."

 

Looking into big blue eyes, Blaine shook his head and leaned forward, kissing Kurt's damp cheeks. "I know, sweetheart. But you aren't supposed to like punishments. That's why their punishments. You're my sweet boy though. You can do this. And if it's too much, you can use your words, right?"

 

Smiling as best he could, Kurt nodded. "Right. Daddy will always stop if I use my words. 'm okay, Daddy. You can start now."

 

Kurt gulped before laying himself out over Blaine's knees. His husband massaged his ass in such a loving way that Kurt almost relaxed so much the paci fell out of his mouth- almost. Blaine got his ass nice and warm before pulling his hands away, and Kurt tightened his bite on the pacifier in preparation for the hit to come. Even as he anticipated the blow, he started to slip a little.

 

The slap came fast with a fiery sting radiating through his left cheek and Kurt bit hard as he grunted, his whole body shifting with the follow-through of Blaine's hand. He knew there would be a hot pink handprint on his ass, but it wouldn't stay for long- not the very first hit. No, he'd need at least a few more in the same spot for the shape of Blaine's hand to actually stay there, visible for any period of time. And a part of him really wanted that. He was definitely falling...

 

"Doing okay baby?" Blaine voice broke through Kurt's clouded mind and he had the wherewithal to at least nod and grunt an 'uh huh' like sound. At least that meant Blaine would hit him again.

 

And there it was, another pull back, the rush of cool air before...  _SMACK!_

 

Kurt's eyes closed and watered and he moaned around the pacifier that was still clenched between his teeth. And why did he even have the damn thing anymore? He didn't need it except to keep himself a little quiet... It wasn't like he was having a freak out about being spanked anymore...

 

On the contrary, he was so damn hard it hurt, and he was sure Blaine was well aware since he was rubbing off on Blaine's lap with ever rock of his body thanks to Blaine's spanking momentum.

 

Spitting the pacifier out, most likely losing it and earning himself even more hits, Kurt finally spoke. "Oh  _fuck_ , Blaine," he practically purred, trying to kick his feet, shift his legs, anything to get the damn pants and underwear off his body so that he could become a more participating party in this delicious exercise.

 

Instead, Blaine hit him extra hard on his sit-spot, causing Kurt to yelp and stop squirming. "Quit wiggling, Kurt," he almost whined, hauling back to hit the same spot again, a bit harder, making Kurt swear as tears fell from his eyes. That really did hurt, but Blaine knew Kurt loved a rough spanking. If he literally could not sit at all for a few hours, Kurt would be the happiest man alive. "I suppose I spanked you out of little-space then?"

 

"Obviously. But that is  _so_  okay," Kurt grunted, shifting his hips as much as he could in a desperate attempt to get some attention on his painfully erect cock. "Oh, by the way, I'm pretty sure I just lost the spanking paci," he added, clearly a glutton for punishment.

 

With a growl, Blaine delivered a quick five count to Kurt's ass- two to each cheek and one to that overly-tender sit-spot. Kurt was whimpering, begging, pleading for attention elsewhere as Blaine contemplated how much more he deserved.

 

"The big question now is..." Blaine started, switching between blows to Kurt's ass and squeezing the bruised flesh, making Kurt gasp and moan and scream in pain and frustration. "Should I fuck you senseless, pounding your tortured ass, or should I ride your delicious cock, forcing that pretty purple ass to meet the mattress over... and over... and over..." He smiled devilishly as he played with Kurt's ass, making the countertenor cry in agony. His ass hurt so badly, and he needed to come. Oh god, did he ever need to come.

 

His husband was an evil fucking bastard, and Kurt absolutely loved him for it. "Oh fuck. Please, Blaine, baby, anything. Just do it. Fuck. I need you."

 

Such a change from the little boy who started this spanking, but still oh so familiar. And delicious. Blaine shoved Kurt to the middle of the bed onto his back before the countertenor had time to figure out what was even happening. He was still all tangled in his pants and Blaine was moving to the bedside table while Kurt eagerly tried to remove the offending garments, his ass uncomfortably brushing the textured comforter. He tried to keep his ass elevated, but no matter what some of the bruises touched and brushed and  _hurt_.

 

Whimpering, Kurt closed his eyes and stopped trying to remove clothes or do anything but keep his discomfort low for now. He knew his husband was about to set it off again, and he wanted to be able to handle all that Blaine would give him- and enjoy it.

 

Meanwhile, Blaine was already undressed and staring at his prize- ass flaming and raw, on display as his husband desperately tried not to let the angry skin touch their bed. Oh, but if he only knew what he was in for...

 

"Time to get those clothes off, babe. I have plans for you..." Golden eyes flashed with dark desires and promises of delicious pain. Blaine hovered over Kurt as he quickly pulled the clothes off of him, forcing him to sit up in order to remove the shirt, which had Kurt yelping and biting his lip to keep from making a fool of himself and screaming just from sitting on the bed.

 

Finally, Kurt was naked, hands behind his own knees, holding himself up and open so that Blaine could quickly lube up his fingers and work Kurt open in record time. It seemed like no time before Kurt was bent backwards, his own hands fallen uselessly to flail about as Blaine shoved his knees to the mattress beside his ears, folding him nearly into a ball as he fucked deeply into him, pounding him relentlessly, laying him out such that his ass was brushed, smacked, and grazed with every thrust.

 

It was heaven and hell at once. Kurt loved every second of it. He screamed so loudly that he went hoarse and as he lay in bed beside Blaine afterward, finally having that cooling lotion applied, all he could do was sigh and barely keep his eyes open. "Mmm, thanks, Daddy," he whispered, voice gravely and deliciously broken.

 

Blaine grinned as he capped the lotion and wiped his hand with a wet wipe from the bedside table. "You know, using that outside of your space gets confusing," he joked, ruffling Kurt's hair just to make him whine and half-heartedly reach a hand to bat Blaine away, only for said hand to fall limply back to the bed in utter defeat. "Poor baby. Did I wear you out?"

 

"Mmm, you sure did. Best way to end the worst day ever, ever," Kurt said, sounding slightly drunk and making both of them laugh. "This is supposed to discourage me from losing my pacis but I swear... it's so good when I'm not utterly terrified of pain..." he giggled and Blaine snorted.

 

"You're lucky pacifiers aren't too expensive," Blaine muttered, snuggling into his husband so that Kurt's ass could actually have a break and the lotion could go to work during the night. Plus, Blaine rather liked being the little spoon, thank you. "Now snuggle me so I don't decide you need another form of punishment."

 

With a smirk, Kurt complied. Maybe they weren't the most 'normal' couple, but they were quite happy, and who could really ask for more than love and happiness anyway?


End file.
